


This manly girl

by NothernLights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: C'est mon premier Larry c'est dur, Fluff, Harry beaucoup trop fêtard, Louis est efféminé, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothernLights/pseuds/NothernLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un étudiant un peu trop fêtard. Un soir, il se trompe d'étage et rentre dans l'appartement de son voisin du dessous. Et c'est étrange, mais Harry tombe très vite amoureux du garçon timide qui le réveil tous les mâtins à la même heure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This manly girl

**Author's Note:**

> BOOOON ! A la base je devais écrire un OS Ziall pour fêter l'ouverture de mon compte. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me suis tourné sur Larry. Et bon sang, je voulais faire un truc cool de 20 pages... Et ua final je vais le découper en plusieurs partie, la première étant très courte... Parce que oui, même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, écrire de façon positive sur Louis c'est pas évident pour moi. Et le trouver beau, même le temps d'un OS, c'est quasi-impossible. Bref, j'étais mal à l'aise en l'écrivant, et je pense sincèrement que ça se ressens dans l'OS. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira, je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra la suite... En tout cas je vais mettre toutes mes fictions sur AO3, et je prépare un autre truc... Qui sera posté ici et nul part ailleurs, un jour... 
> 
> Mylène n'a pas corrigé l'OS donc il est bourré de fautes, aussi ! 
> 
> Bon, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à vous moquer parce... Moi + Larry + Louis gentil = Catastrophe ma chérie !

     La même sonnerie. Le même bruit strident. Chaque mâtin. Ou plutôt chaque nuit. Harry ne savait pas trop de toute façon, il était toujours un peu perdu quand on le réveillait aussi tôt. Ou aussi tard, du coup. Et c'était toujours la même chose agaçante. Le réveil sonnait, il l'entendait se lever brutalement. A chaque fois les lattes de son lit claquait brutalement contre le sommier. Ensuite quelques pas, le bruit d'une porte mal huilée. Un bruit d'eau, et la petite douche matinale. Ou nocturne.

Harry se retourna et tapota maladroitement sur son téléphone. La lumière artificielle le força à plisser les yeux. 04:19. Mais qui se levait à cette heure sérieusement ? Il reposa doucement le téléphone sur sa table de chevet et encercla son oreiller de ses bras avant de s'installer plus confortablement. Le sommeil était une chose précieuse pour lui. Il tenta de se rendormir mais c'était impossible avec tous les petits bruits venant de l'étage inférieur. Une tasse posée dans l'évier. Un placard fermé un peu trop brutalement. Un juron. Un robinet ouvert. Une sonnerie indiquant un message. Des bruits quotidiens qui commençaient d'agacer sérieusement Harry qui avait choisit d'aller à l'université pour dormir un peu plus tard les mâtins. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'élève le plus sérieux ni le plus brillant, il était du genre à s'en sortir de justesse sans trop forcer.

04:43. Son voisin claquait la porte. Un bruit de clef qui résonne dans tous le corridor. Et enfin un peu de repos. Les paupières chargées de sommeil papillonnèrent doucement. Il était chiant se voisin, très chiant.

Un autre bruit. Encore lui ! Ah, non. Juste le réveil.

Harry se leva doucement. Il bailla en s'étirant, clôturant le geste en se faisant craquer sa colonne vertébrale non sans pousser un petit couinement aigu. Pas très viril, mais personne n'était là pour le voir de toute façon, alors ce n'était pas si important. 11:30. C'était parfait. Il se leva doucement en grognant. C'était un traine pâte. Ses doigts tirèrent machinalement sur les coutures de son boxer lui servant de pyjama. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets. De toute façon, il connaissait son appartement par cœur. Une bouclette rebelle chatouilla sa joue droite. Il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête et se gratta doucement. A faire dans la journée, rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Ses cheveux devenaient envahissant et c'était loin d'être agréable. Quoi que. Grâce à ça il avait un certain succès. Il c'était penché sur la question et il devait admettre que c'était efficace. Il devait avoir l'air d'un de ses monarque d'antan, peut-être. Avec une crinière indompté qui retombait sur son visage encore un petit peu poupon. De grands yeux contenant mille et une couleur. Et puis, ce regard toujours un peu vague, comme s'il voyait des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Un peu de mysticisme ça ne faisait jamais de mal. Ajoutant à ça une bouche pulpeuse contenant un sourire mutin et le tour était joué.

Cet espèce de grand monarque enclencha la lumière de la salle de bain. Il se brossa les dents, pris une douche rapide et sélectionna quelques habits pour la journée. Il enfila un nouveau caleçon suivit d'un pantalon qu'il enfila non sans difficulté. Il avait toujours cette manie de prendre une taille en dessous de la sienne lorsqu'il les commandait sur internet. Il remonta sa braguette et attacha le bouton en soufflant un bon coup. Un petit coup d'oeil dans le miroir. Les tatouages mangeaient sa peau, cachant parfois des imperfections, masquant des complexes inavoués. Le bouclé aimait l'idée que l'encre camouflait un défaut en racontant l'histoire d'un autre. Magie illusionniste qui le fascinait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Une sonnerie familière détourna son attention de son reflet. Il regarda son portable. Message de Liam. Il était déjà en retard. Un pull, des bottes et il était parti.

Il retrouva son meilleur ami dans un petit bar sur le campus. Ce n'était pas un amitié parfaite. Il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes mais ils étaient encore là l'un pour l'autre. Et dans un sens c'était une preuve du lien solide qui les unissait. Quelque chose d'assez fort pour étouffer tous conflits.

C'était une journée banale, et Harry aimait les journées banales. Sa petite routine était source de bonheur. Levé un peu trop tard, déjeuné avec Liam, cours, rentré chez soi, Xbox, porno, manger, laver, dodo.

Un petit schéma plaisant qui ravissait le bouclé. Du haut de ses 19 ans il profitait de sa liberté récemment obtenu. Évidemment, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il allait devoir se mettre sérieusement au boulot s'il voulait réussir ses études de droit. Mais il n'était pas vraiment aidé par son entourage. Les soirées étudiantes étaient aussi un petit rituel. Et chaque jeudi le bouclé rentrait chez lui dans un état proche du pitoyable.

Et ce jeudi ne perturba pas cette habitude. Il avait bu plus que de raison. Sans compter les deux petits joints discrètement ( mais pas tant que ça, en fait ) fumer dehors avec Liam. Il y avait aussi eu cette fille qu'il avait embrassé pendant prêt d'un quart d'heure avant de la trainer dans une chambre vide ( mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr, en fait). Une fellation, rien d’inhabituelle. De toute façon il avait oublié les préservatifs, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller plus loin. Il remercia vaguement Laurie. ( Laurie ? De ça non plus il n'était pas vraiment sûr.) Et enfin, un dernier petit verre avant de rentrer ivre mort chez lui.

Il s'y reprit à 3 fois avant réussir à taper le code de la porte d'entrer de son immeuble. Il trébucha contre la première marche. Premier étage. Deuxième étage. Troisième porte à droite.

Il rentra brusquement dans l'appartement en gémissant. Il allait surement vomir dans les prochaine minute. Il se dirigea directement dans les toilettes. Il devait vraiment être ivre parce qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître la décoration et l'emplacement des meubles. Il s'acharna sur la poigné de la salle de bain. Une fois la porte ouverte il se précipita au dessus des cabinet pour vider son ventre dans un bruit manquant d'élégance. Il vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la journée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait, promis. Jusqu'à jeudi prochain !

Une fois vide, il posa doucement son bras sur la cuvette avant de poser son front brulant contre celui-ci. Un bruit familier le perturba alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Il tourna doucement la tête. Oh.

« Je... Sortez de chez moi ou j'appelle la police. »

Une jeune fille était en train de se doucher à moins d'un mètre de lui, complètement nu sur la douche. La bué cachait la majorité de ses formes et elle lui tournait le dos, mais... Bon sang, ce derrière. Harry resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Il ne c'était pas vraiment trompé d'appartement, son jugement n'était pas si altéré que ça, non ? Qu'importe. Il se poussa doucement pour poser son dos contre une petite armoire. Un petit sourire charmant et provocateur se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la jolie fille. C'était une sportive. Ses épaule était assez large et ses jambes plutôt musclé. Oh, elle n'avait pas dû se raser pendant un petit moment. Qu'importe, c'était bon signe, elle était célibataire. Et ses cheveux court. Sa devait être une femme de caractère.

« Désolé, j'suis complètement défoncé... J'arrive plus à me mettre debout, tu vas devoir m'aider... »

La jeune fille se retourna doucement et le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. C'était quoi cette arnaque. La jeune fille était un jeune homme. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et son regard fuyant. Et pourtant, ces yeux. Wow. De jolies petites perles d'océan. Mais quand même, l'arnaque.

« Sors de la salle de bain, je dois me changer. »

Sa voix était fluette, timide, un petit peu brisé, et surtout pleine de peur. Harry regarda de nouveau ce corps à se damner. Il aurait été une fille, ce postérieur aurait reçu de nombreuses fessées. La main droite du bouclé le picota doucement en imaginant une scène qui... Non. Relax Harry.

« Mec, c'est bon, j'en ai déjà vu, et je peux pas me mettre debout tout seul. »

Le jeune timide ferma le robinet de douche, laissant un silence pesant régner dans la pièce.

« D'accord, mais tu regardes pas hein !  
\- Promis. »

Harry ferma les yeux, amusé par ce petit jeu enfantin. Il entendit la porte de douche s'ouvrir. Un bruit de pas sur sa gauche. Il oublié sa promesse et jeta un coup d'oeil. Sainte marie mère de dieu. Le petit châtain était penché face à un tiroir. Et d'ici le bouclé avait une pleine vue sur... Sur...

« Hé ! »

L'autre garçon se releva brusquement et se retourna en cachant son sexe avec un morceau de tissus et ses mains, non sans se taper la hanche contre un meuble. Cette salle de bain était vraiment petite en fait.

« Je t'avais dis de pas regarder !  
\- T'es tout petit en fait mec. »

Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un constat honnête. Le sang du bouclé tapait fort contre ses tempes. Et son cœur semblait danser un tango tant il pulsait fort dans sa cage thoracique.

« Ouais je... Bon je change de pièce. »

Le -petit- timide sorti promptement de pièce pour revenir vêtu d'un short en jean et d'un marcel. Il était un peu plus musclé que ce que pensait Harry.

« Je vais t'aider à sortir de l'appart, après tu te débrouilles.  
\- Oh non... Je sais plus ou j'habite moi... »

Premier mensonge.

« Je dois partir travailler moi, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. »

Le jeune homme glissa un bras sous l'aisselle d'Harry et l'aida à se lever. Il sentait bon le gel douche. Le genre d'odeur qui n'avait jamais vraiment attiré le bouclé. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu mens, personne travaille, c'est encore la nuit, enfin c'est le mâtin. C'est trop tôt. Et met toi sur la pointe, t'es trop petit, je te tombe dessus avec ton petit corps là. »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit négligemment jeté sur un matelas rigide.

« Et bien, si, moi je travaille. Alors il va falloir que tu retrouves la mémoire très vite, parce que je ne compte pas louper une journée juste pour tes... Pour tes … Beaux yeux.  
-Il est quatre heure du mat', personne travaille à cette... J'y crois pas. T'es le voisin d'en bas.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui me réveil tout les mâtins depuis la rentrée avec ton réveil horrible et tes bruits insupportables!' »

Le petit homme le regarda en essayant de comprendre. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Et bordel, c'était bête, mais Harry l'imita doucement. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

« Ouais... Je... Tu peux rester dormir ici. Je rentre à 12h. Si quand je reviens mon appart est pillé je sais qui t'es maintenant.  
\- Harry, ton voisin du dessus.  
\- J'avais compris, merci. »

Le châtain pris quelques affaires et se dirigea jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

« Attends tu t'appelles comment juste, que je sache qui remercier demain. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement. Et tout doucement la bouche du plus petit s'ouvrit pour répondre à la question du bouclé.

« Louis, Louis Tomlinson. »

Il n'était pas revenu à douze heure. Alors Harry avait attendu une heure de plus. Au final il était remonté dans son propre appartement universitaire sans pouvoir fermer la porte à clef. Il laissa tout de même un mot sur un post-it qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans un tiroir.

_Merci de m'avoir permi de rester, je te revaudrais ça ! Xx_

_PS : Ne claque pas tes portes de placard le mâtin, c'est hyper désagréable._

✬✬✬

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis la soirée. Harry avait tenue sa promesse, il n'avait pas bu de la semaine. Et étant donné que ce grand bouclé dégingandé était un garçon d'habitude, il retourna boire, répétant le même schéma. Liam le ramena jusqu'à son bâtiment avant de lui dire au revoir. Harry composa le code du premier coup. Premier étage. Deuxième étage. Il s'engagea dans l'allée. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Second mensonge.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un grand raffut. Il n'avait pas envie de vomir. Pas envie de dormir. Pas avant de rester avec Liam pour boire. Juste envie de voir Louis. Le châtain ouvrit de grand yeux surpris en voyant Harry débouler dans son appartement. Le bouclé tituba jusqu'à lui.

« Hey salut toi ! Tu aurais pu répondre à mon petit mot !  
\- Tu peux pas débarquer chez les autres comme ça tu sais ?  
\- Si tu veux pas de moi, tu n'as qu'à fermer ta porte à clef. »

Le raisonnement absurde du jeune ivrogne surpris Louis qui ne pipa mot, se contentant de regarder le bouclé. Il était bien plus grand que lui. Ou peut-être... Non. Ce n'était pas lui qui était petit.

« Tu peux partir ? Tu tiens encore debout non ? Encore un étage et t'es chez toi. Je dois aller travailler là.  
\- Non t'iras nul part tant que... »

Harry regarda les lèvres de Louis. Attirantes. Elles semblaient l'appeler comme les sirènes appellent les marins perdus en mer.

« Tant que ? Demanda le plus petit en fronçant les sourcils et en mettant les mains sur sa taille.  
\- Tant que tu m'auras pas embrassé. »

Les joues de Louis se teintèrent de rouge. Il recula doucement d'un pas. Son cœur se mit à battre.

« Je... Je suis pas... Je suis pas … Pas gay.  
\- Et alors ? On s'en fout. Profite, t'imagines pas le nombre de pédés prêt à mettre leur bi...  
\- Harry ! Coupa Louis en serrant ses poings. Reste poli.  
\- Oh madame est prude ! »

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de la poitrine d'Harry. En voyant l'expression apeuré de Louis, il comprit immédiatement qu'il était peut-être aller un peu loin. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas non plus insulté. Tout cela pouvait passer pour une blague. Et quand bien même, ce n'était qu'un bisous. Un petit bisous, sans importance.

Et de trois mensonges.

« Je... Commença le bouclé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je suis bourré, un peu brute, désolé, je voulais qu'on s'amuse un peu. »

Louis se rapprocha et poussa de toute ses forces Harry qui recula d'un petit pas. Il avait bien vu les muscles du petit châtain se contracter. Mais... Si peu de force, vraiment ?

« Harry, laisse moi passer, je dois travailler.  
\- Je m'excuse.  
\- Laisse moi juste passer, et rentre chez toi.  
\- Ecoute je ne...  
\- Harry ! De une on dit pas pédé. De deux on ne dit pas un garçon qu'on connait à peine que c'est une prude. De trois on ne force pas les autres à les embrasser. Et de quatre on ne rentre pas chez les gens sans frapper, c'est mal poli. »

Ses petits poings serrés. Son air résigné. Son visage droit, comme s'il avait été taillé par Apollon. Bon sang. Qu'il était beau. Avec les yeux plein de colère.

« Je me suis excusé »

Louis baissa la tête et soupira lourdement en prenant Harry par le bras. Ils sortirent tous les deux dans le corridor. Le châtain ferma sa porte à clef et descendit les marches sans un mot. Harry devait vraiment s'excuser convenablement.

✬✬✬

 

Une autre semaine, une autre dose d'alcool dans le foi d'Harry. Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent. Il avait tout prévu. Boire avec modération, pas de drogue, pas de fille. Il rentra chez lui. Premier étage. Deuxième étage. Hésitation. Troisième étage. Il alluma la lumière de son petit appartement et ne prit pas la peine de poser ses chaussures. Il ouvrit directement la porte de son réfrigérateur pour prendre un petit sac avant de redescendre d'un étage. Troisième appartement à droite. Il glissa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille avant de tapoter doucement à la porte. Il entendit un bruit de pas. Une petite voix timide s'échappa de la porte.

« C'est qui ?  
\- Harry, je suis pas trop bourré, je viens pas te déranger, promis. »

Pendant quelques secondes il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Et pendant un instant le bouclé cru vraiment qu'il allait devoir rester dehors. Mais un petit crissement souffla toutes ses angoisses. La porte s'ouvrit. Louis portait un pull trois fois trop grand pour lui. Pas de pantalon, juste ce pull et un caleçon. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard. Et ses yeux à moitié ouvert. Sa joue droite était toute rouge.

« Je... Tu ne vas pas au travail ?  
\- Non... J'ai un jour de congé.  
\- Oh ! Oh... Oh ! Je t'ai réveillé ?  
\- Oui... »

Le petit chaton endormis étouffa un bâillement dans un petit couinement et invita le bouclé à rentrer sans en mot. Se contentant de faire demi tour. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil sur ces fesses mise en valeur par le boxer moulant... Rose avec un énorme cœur au centre. Il ferma la porte et suivit Louis jusqu'à son lit. Tout l'appartement était plongé dans le noir.

«Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis sincèrement désolé.  
\- J'avais fermé la porte à clef, je ne voulais pas que tu défonces la porte comme jeudi dernier. Se contenta de répondre Louis.  
\- Oh... En fait j'ai préparé un plateau déjeuné pour toi, c'était pour que tu l'emmènes à ton travail, c'était ma façon de m'excuser de mon comportement et … Enfin... »

Harry entendit un bruit à sa droite. Avant même qu'il ne tourne a tête il senti un petit contact humide contre sa joue. Louis venait de lui faire un bisous. Timide. Mais Louis venait de lui faire un bisous. Se serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas le cœur en feu. Mais Harry aimait bien les mensonges. Alors Harry se mentit à lui même. C'était juste un petit bisous de remerciement.

« Merci Harry. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un cuisine pour moi. J'ai beaucoup faim du coup ! »

Louis se pencha et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Le bouclé se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en le voyant assis en tailleur devant lui. Il déposa le plateau repas sur le lit.

« Mange, c'est tout pour toi.  
\- Que... pour moi ? Demanda le petit chaton avec de grand yeux ronds.  
\- Rien que pour toi. »

Et Harry avait beau faire taire toutes les palpitations. Tous les appelles de son cerveau. Il avait beau essayer de faire en sorte que la raison domine ses émotions, il venait de tomber amoureux de Louis. Parce que Louis mangeait ses petit roulés de riz en ronronnant. Parce qu'il aimait la façon dont-il parlait la bouche pleine. Et surtout, il aimait le fait qu'il soit petit. Petit, et accueillant.

Harry aimait Louis parce que Louis était Louis.

Et Louis était juste un petit peu détruit, mais ce n'était pas si important, parce qu'Harry était grand. Il savait comment faire des calins qui englobait tout, de ceux qui comble les trous, qui réchauffe le corps et qui aide à aller un peu mieux, même si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes.


End file.
